


I Didn't Do It

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets arrested for something he didn't do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Do It

He hadn’t actually done anything.  Okay, that wasn’t completely true.  He had done a lot of things, but he hadn’t done what they were accusing him of doing.  He had a really good alibi as well.  He just couldn’t use it for fear of getting his head shot off by the Sheriff.

“We know you did it Hale.”

Officer Lowell was playing the ‘bad cop’ in this little interview.  But perhaps we should start from the very beginning. 

***  
  


It had been a couple of years since Scott McCall had been bitten and turned into a werewolf by Peter Hale.  It had been a couple of years since Derek had killed his uncle and become the Alpha.  It had also been a couple of years since Jackson had been turned into a werewolf by Derek.

In truth, it had been a couple of years since anything of any real consequence had happened in the small town of Beacon Hills; at least on the supernatural side of things.

The pack, consisting of Alpha Derek, his betas Scott, Jackson, and Lydia, and the humans Allison, Danny, and Stiles had settled into a comfortable routine. 

It had started with rebuilding the old Hale house together; and had ended up consisting of weekly pack meetings on Fridays and weekly day long bonding sessions on Saturdays.  Everything was as it should be. 

Scott and Allison had settled into an easy relationship.  Chris Argent wasn’t on Scott’s case about being a werewolf anymore.  Part of it was because Derek had asked Chris if he would like to have a part in Scott’s training to ensure that he wasn’t a threat to the humans of the town; another part of it was because Chris had seen just how protective Scott was of his baby girl; and how he would do anything for her.  In the end it had won him over.

Lydia had decided that she wanted to be single for a while.  She didn’t so much care about boys now; as she cared about showing who she really was.  She no longer hid her intelligence and had even joined the Chess club.  No one could beat her and she had even ended up winning a state championship for Beacon Hills High School.

Jackson had mellowed out greatly since getting the bite.  He now had a family that he didn’t have to worry about abandoning him; or not being good enough.  He was able to finally breathe and just be himself.  He apologized to both Scott and Stiles for being a dick towards them over the years.  Furthermore; he was finally able to accept the fact that he was more interested in guys than he had ever been in girls (Lydia wasn’t offended by this, though she had punched him for not telling her before), and had finally realized that he was in love with his best friend.  Danny had been so happy when the best friend that he had been in love with since the beginning finally admitted to being in love with him as well.  A few weeks later Jackson had wolfed out when Danny had been attacked by rival team members after a game.  He had been wearing his gloves and his helmet so the others hadn’t noticed that he wasn’t looking ‘human’ but Danny had noticed the second that Jackson had looked at him with glowing blue eyes.

Danny had taken the news of the existence of werewolves…and his boyfriend being one of them…extremely well.  He asked Derek if the alpha would turn him…when he turned eighteen and knew for sure that it was what he wanted.  Derek agreed and wondered why he hadn’t told Jackson to wait and think it over as well…but what was done was done.

Then there was Stiles.  He had gotten over his crush on Lydia.  He still found her beautiful and would love for her to mother his children; but now that she wasn’t ‘the unattainable queen of the school’ he found that his attraction had mostly been because he wanted her to be herself instead of hiding away.  He had finally admitted to being very bi-curious and after a night with Jackson and Danny helping him figure things out…he had come to realize that he liked guys way more than he liked girls.

Danny had also admitted that ‘yes’ Stiles was in fact ‘attractive to gay guys’.

Then there was Derek himself.  While his family had died in a fire and he was the only Hale left; he found that he had a new family.  It was only a couple of months before he became an entirely different person around his pack; though the rest of the town still saw him as terrifying.  But he was okay with that.

It had been a couple of years; and things really had settled…

***  
Stiles panted and moaned as Derek sucked at his neck; determined to leave his mark on the now eighteen year old teen.  He had been waiting for this moment; waiting for Stiles to finally be legal.  They had danced around one another since they had become pack.  Both had gotten drunk one night and made out; Jackson had gotten the video on his phone and the rest of the pack forced them to confront one another about their feelings.

They agreed that it was best to wait until Stiles was legal.

That was tonight.

Stiles threw his head back as Derek teasingly ran his tongue along one pale nipple, growling lightly when Stiles tugged his head up.

“Wait.”

Derek frowned.  “Is now really the time Stiles?”

Stiles laughed softly and nodded.  “I know we’ve both wanted this for years but…there is something else as well.”

Derek sat up, allowing for Stiles to sit up from where he was pinned against the bed.

“What is it?”

Stiles looked shy suddenly; which was strange because the boy had been nearly naked beneath him and hadn’t been shy until just this moment.

“I’ve been thinking about that offer you made last year.  About the bite.”

Derek gave a slow nod as he looked at Stiles.  It was a clear sign that he should continue.

“I want it.  I want to be like you, to be with you without either of us needing to worry about me getting hurt.  I know…that you’ll be holding back tonight and…I don’t want you to ever have to hold back.”

Derek’s eyes flashed bright red as he leaned down to claim Stiles’ mouth.

***  
  


Stiles survived the night.  Derek had stayed by his side until the teen had woken up in the morning.  The bite was healed and after they kissed, he saw that Stiles’ wolf had the most amazing emerald green eyes.

He was addicted.

Derek had been forced to leave when the Sheriff had come home.  He could tell that something was wrong; he would have to call Stiles later to find out what it was.

***  
  


As it turned out, Mr. Harris was dead.

His car had been found nearly completely burned and at the bottom of a ravine.  It was discovered that the break lines had been cut; and the police suspected foul play. 

The chemistry teacher had no enemies.  Sure, there were some angry students that had been failed; but the police didn’t suspect that any of them would have wished the man death.  There was however the connection to the Hale fire.  Harris had confessed to the police about telling Kate Argent how to start the fire.  He hadn’t been charged because he has simply been talking to some hot chick why he was drunk and he hadn’t had any actual part in the arson.

But Derek Hale was still one creepy son of a bitch who _probably_ wanted revenge.  So the police would go with that.

***

“We know you did it Hale!”

Derek raised an eyebrow at Lowell.  God he wanted to give his alibi and spit it in this man’s face, but the ‘good cop’ happened to be the Sheriff…Stiles’ father.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Where were you on the night of Mr. Harris’ death, you heathen?”

He had to fight back a growl.

He had learned from Stiles that the teacher’s breaks had been cut at a bar at the edge of town; not far from the ravine.  The brake fluid had been found where he had been parked; but not had been found at his residence.  It gave the police the time frame for the ‘crime’ to be committed.

He sat there listening to Lowell’s insults for a good half hour before the Sheriff finally asked Derek calmly.  “Derek, son?  Where were you?”

He couldn’t take it anymore.  He just snapped.

“I WAS TAKING YOUR SON’S VIRGINITY!”

His eyes grew comically wide when he realized what he had just said.

“Oh my god…I’m gonna die.”

“YOU WHAT!”

The Sheriff was reaching for his gun just as another officer entered the room.

“Sheriff?  We found a suicide note at Harris’ house.  He admitted to how he was going to kill himself and gave an apology for the part he played in the Hale fire.”

Lowell un-cuffed Derek and watched as the man fled from the room…

“Why did you do that!?  He had sex with my son!”

Lowell looked calmly at the Sheriff.  “Yes, but having sex with someone who is of age isn’t a crime John.  His alibi was your son…it was the same day as your son’s eighteenth birthday.”

The Sheriff’s eyes grew wide before he growled and yelled.  “SON OF A BITCH!”


End file.
